


Little Time

by InsertCoolUser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstruck, happy ending i swear, he can hear the voices of the imminently deceased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolUser/pseuds/InsertCoolUser
Summary: Sollux is having another headache, the voices jumbled up in his brain. What will he do when he recognizes one of the voices as his very own matesprite?





	Little Time

Your head was pounding, this isn’t the first time and most definitely won’t be the last time, but with you almost finishing your work it’s annoying it’s happened now.

You are SOLLUX CAPTOR, the BIPOLAR gold-blood, and you can hear the voices of the IMMINENTLY DECEASED. Normally you don’t pay attention to it but the voices are louder this time.

You get up, making sure to save your work incase you don’t get back to it till later. Stretching, you feel the relief of your numbness from sitting so long washing away. You make your way to the bathroom (that’s what humans called it, you remind yourself now that you’re on a planet they made and are in a human house) opening the cabinet and taking grabbing a bottle of painkillers along with a small cup Jade has supplied you with when you moved in ‘Dixie cups’ she had called them, filling it up with water and taking the pills.

You make your way back to the living room, laying on the couch, covering your eyes with your arm to block out the light in the room.

“I SWEAR TO GOD.”

What?? You sat up looking around, “KK?” When did he get here? “Come out athhole I’m not in mood.”

Nothing. All that you can hear now is the jumbled voices and the sound of your bees buzzing. Well that was weird. You would say ‘I guess I’m hearing voices’ but you already know you do. Unless..

Your eyes widen, it couldn’t have been him that you heard right?? It couldn’t have been the voices in your head, KK is safe he’s completely fine!

Ignoring the pain you ran to grab your phone and start messaging him.

TA: KK?? are you here?  
TA: plea2e tell me you are the voiice2 are talkiing and ii’m freakiing out.

You continue to message him, your typing becoming more frantic.

You wait 5 minutes for a reply.

None came.

Not even bothering with your coat you ran out the door, KK’s house is a 20 minute walk but if you run fast enough you can make it in 5. And that’s what you did, you ran and ran and ran. By the time you got there you were out of breath.

You knock on the door, and wait a few seconds, nothing. You throw yourself at the door to open it, it took a couple times but it worked.

Running around, you checked all the rooms to find your matesprite. He’s got to be in here, where havent you looked?? The bathroom. Your breath hitches as you put your hand on the handle, turning it slowly and opening it.

There was once again. Nothing. Tears cloud your vision as you slide down onto the floor, curling up into yourself, gripping your legs and pressing your face into your knees as you let out a choked sob.

You don’t know how long you’ve been there, and you don’t remember falling asleep.

“SOLLUX..?”

You curl up further into a ball, now placing your hands onto the back of your head, letting out a whimper.

That’s when you feel arms engulf around you, managing to pick you up and take you somewhere, you feel yourself get rested on a couch.

You finally look up to see KK looking at you worriedly, his hands cupping your face. “KK..?” It was weak, and made it obvious that you were crying earlier, but frankly you didn’t care, how is he right in front of you? He should be dead, or atleast going to? That makes more tears cloud your vision, how much time does he have left? Are YOU going to kill him?? Will a meteor strike the house??? You start crying again, and your matesprite eyes widen as he watches you breakdown.

“Sollux what’s going on?” His voice is quiet, unlike his normal loud speech, he seems to be trying to make sure he’s gentle with you.

“I..heard your voithe- They’re all..all so loud! But..I heard yourth and I thought you were dying- and- and-“ you cant finish your sentence.

KK’s eyes soften, sitting down on the couch next to you and pulling you up onto his lap. He holding you close and whispers, “I’m fine, see? And I’m going to be fine, you don’t have to worry.”

“H-how do you know?? What if thomething happenth and you end up dying?? I-“ He shushes you. Looking up at him, you sniff.

Kk wipes away your tears with his thumbs, “nothing’s going to happen I promise Sollux. You probably heard someone else’s voice, the migraine got you all jumbled up.”

You consider what he says, it could be true, this wouldn’t be the first time you thought you heard someone else. But you still feel anxious.

KK switches position so he’s laying on his back with you pressed against his chest, you’re taller than him so it makes it slightly awkward but it comforts you none less. He pets your hair and continues to whispers that everything will be ok.

You nod, closing your eyes a bit and resting your head on his shoulder, pressing your face against his neck. A small sigh escaping your lips, “Thank you Karkat” you mumble out as you let sleep consume you.

 

Karkat sighs, looking down at the sleeping boy on him, he feels so much pity for Sollux it’s almost unbearable. The cancer let out a small “flushed for you” before he slowly drifts off as well.


End file.
